


Nili Stormblessed and Evi Kholin- We are growing up

by myshipsareendgame



Series: Stormlight Academy [2]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, anyway enjoy this, i still laugh at evi's tag even though i absolutely should not, part two i cant believe it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame
Summary: It's been 4 years since Nili, the daughter of Kaladin Stormblessed, started her classes at Navani Kholin's. Four years since she met Evi, the capable daughter of Adolin and Shallan Kholin. Four years of their friendship.But, while they play and study, war is being fought. Odium is still plotting and Voidbringers are still a danger to them. Will Evi, as the eldest child, have to show her fighting skills in battle or will she be given the opportunity to be a scholar like other women in her family?Will Nili learn to cope with her axiety? What will she do now that years are passing and she is growing up?One thing is for sure, these girls' story is nowhere near being finished.
Relationships: Adolin Kholin/Original Female Character(s), Kaladin (Stormlight Archive) & Original Character(s), Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin
Series: Stormlight Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524692
Comments: 39
Kudos: 7





	1. Nili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, dear readers! I hope you've read part 1 of this series because you might get confused if you haven't. That being said, I hope you have a great time and enjoy the next part of the story and leave a comment or a kudo at the end since I really appreciate it!

* * *

_Languages that still aren't perfected: Thaylen and Riran_

_Math problems: None ( Thank the Almighty)_

_Geography: A second nothing ( Still don’t get how I understand that stuff)_

_History book chapters to go through again: "Herdaz- wars" and "How Thaylens became merchants and tradesmen" ( why should this be in my brain again?)_

Nili sat on a bed with a silk mattress, going over her notes. She knew she studied for hundreds of hours in these past years and she knew it all prepared her for what was supposed to come the next day. Tomorrow was the grand test or, how her anxious soul liked to call it, the test she must take to see if she'll have a good future or not. If she passed the test, it would mean she'd attend the international school for the most hardworking and gifted students. Super smart, if stripped of its boring formality. Either way, she needed to do it well- as much as new things may be scary, she couldn't miss the chance at such an education. 

Unfortunately, there was a big probability she would miss it. Every single girl she shared classes with, even the ones who usually hid it the best, were nervous about it and knew the stakes were high. But, as she glanced at Evi on the other side of the room, she realized it was every single girl _except_ her friend.

Evi Kholin was in a simple, white nightgown, humming a song to herself as she brushed strands of her hair while she whirled, barefoot, across her room. Her parents finally agreed to give her this room, her own room, two years ago. Walls were painted white, making it look bigger than it was.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your dance practice, but we need to study," Nili said, trying to snap her out of the daydreaming.

She turned her face to her. "You and I both know that every time you sleep over here to _study_ ", Evi made a gesture with her fingers at the word, "it actually means you and I play dress up and gossip the entire night. Besides, we already know all this stuff."

She gestured with her head in the direction of her table. On it, two large paper piles next to hard covered books- they’ve been preparing for months. "You should relax." 

Somehow, her words always made sense, unless you count the one time she and her older cousin Gavinor stole a bottle of wine from the kitchens. Storms, they both threw up everything they had in their stomachs after drinking all that. Nili still couldn’t put her mind on whether she was lucky or _unlucky_ to witness Evi’s first hangover.

Relax. Alright. She could do that.

"Well, if we're not going to study, you can tell me how the time with Pinop Aladar went." Nili patted the bed for Evi to sit.

Evi's eyes immediately widened and went for the door, as if she feared something around it. Ever since Danid went to the war camps, lines of boys showed interest in her. And good for her- she and Danid still kept in touch over spanreed, but it was clear she needed to move on. 

Highprince Aladar’s nephew, Pinop, came to Urithiru three months ago and immediately approached her. The boy's personality was not interesting enough to hold Nili's attention, but his smile certainly was. He was very good looking, almost as good looking as Danid, just the kind of beauty her friend deserved in life. 

"Shshsh!” Evi put a finger over her lips. “You know the adults always send their spren to spy on us!” she whispered.

 _Oh. Right_. It was the first rule of being a child of a Knight Radiant- always beware of their spren. How could she forget? "Yeah, true, but I want details!" 

Evi rolled her eyes but suppressed a smile. It was her usual way of showing she's excited about something- by trying to hide it. Sometimes even deny it. Eventually, she caved in and giggled as she ran to the bed to start the story. “Alright, so first we...”

* * *

* * *

A cry woke her up. A loud cry.

A moment later, another one came, even more intense than the previous and realizing someone could have been in serious danger, she got up. She opened the doors and stepped in the hallway. In there, Highprince Adolin stood next to his wife who held a red-eyed child in her arms. 

They both looked at Nili and softly greeted her, but it was only Adolin who stayed to talk. The Highprince was near forty years old, yet anyone would mistake the man for someone much younger. The stories about the most desired bachelor of Alethkar from over fifteen years ago were true- that man's handsomeness was something that would never disappear. Good looking, no matter the age or situation.

His wife was no different. She was exotically beautiful, with a pale face and flaming red hair that she recently cut to her shoulders. It seemed that even with many pregnancies, her slender figure was a work of nature and not something she had to truly work for. Nili only wished her stomach could digest food like that. “What happened?” she asked the Highprince, her voice raspy and still tired. 

“Baby Nal tripped while in the hallway. He’s fine, he just scratched his knee.”

Nalan, or Nal as most called him, was his youngest child. The news of Shallan expecting her fourth child came soon after Gavinor's birthday part, explaining why she claimed to be so tired those days. The little guy was not even four, yet was so sweet, always asking questions. Curious and kind, everyone loved him. 

Adolin suddenly frowned, like he was trying to remember something. ”Hey, don’t you two have that test in an hour or two?”

If she wasn’t fully awake yet, that made her. “Wait... what time is it?” She took in his appearance. Freshly shaved, dressed in his straight blue coat- ready for the day. It was clear that whatever time they should have woken up at, passed long ago. She gasped and returned to the room. “Evi! Wake up, we’re going to be late!”

* * *

* * *

I'm sorry... I thought we wouldn't have so much time..." Nili started forming an apology. It turned out they were forty-five minutes early. Other than maids and other servants who passed the halls, no one else was there. 

"No, don't do that," Evi shushed her. "I'm not fond of waiting, but I know you get even more nervous when you're a bit late. It's alright," she waved her hand. 

Fortunately for Evi, time went by fast. Before they knew it, girls from all over the world gathered. Herdaz, Jah Keved, Thaylenah... The entire world's best students. Assigned scholars and other librarians gave them all small papers, each with a number of their seats. The two of them held hands for as long as they could, something that helped Nili, as her fingers would otherwise tremble. 

Then they separated and went to their chairs. Evi was on the right side of the room, in the back while Nili was in the middle. Eventually, everyone sat down.

”Good morning girls.” Navani stood at the platform with queen Fen by her side. Those were the two women who started it all. The former queen of Alethkar would stay where she was and teach the new generation of girls, but would still help run the system. “It is with great pleasure that I announce we’ve made it to this test. You are the first girls who will show their knowledge in this way,” Navani spoke.

Queen Fen lifted her head slightly. _If_ they get in, she would be the head of the facility in which their classes would take place, though she wouldn't be the one to teach. Instead, world-known historians and mathematicians would be their teachers. “In a few moments, you will each get a paper on which you’ll work. The test will last for two hours, so that’s the time you have to answer as many questions as you can. Remember to fill in the forms.“

Strangely enough, she wasn't so nervous as she thought she would be. At least it didn't seem dangerous like it could at times. It was more like there was a hint of doubt in her excitement, but she couldn’t let the doubt take over.

 _I welcome the warm feeling, but I say the fear can storm off._ At least for today. Today, she was in charge.

As their helpers began putting papers on the tables, Nili turned her head back, to Evi. She was glad when they met eyes. “Love you,” she mouthed. 

“Love you too,” Evi mouthed back.

When all of them got the papers, Fen stepped on the platform once more. “Begin!”

* * *

* * *

“So, then the test started. At first, it all went well and I didn’t have any problems, but then I saw something that I didn’t know the answer to and felt bad...”

Kaladin lifted his head from the pillow at her words. “Did you feel as anxious as in the past or was this something controllable?”

”Controllable, no need to worry,” Nili assured him. "I didn't let it take over me, being a powerful girl and all that. Then I finished the rest of the questions. Now, I'm just hoping for the best." She said with a smile. It was like she wanted to tell Kal _and_ herself, that she did the best she could and it would have to be enough.

Her father must've been tired of the kind of day he had. Always waking up early, doing night shifts and only relying on stormlight to keep him on his feet. He had spent the entire day teaching new squires basic things about lashing. Still, he was there in his part of the room and tried to listen as intently as he possibly could. She sat in a chair, a simple one with no cushions, while he lay on the bed. 

They had their room remade into two sections. Both had separate entrances from the hall, but the small rooms were connected by a shared bathroom. It allowed her to have some privacy, which she later found herself craving for. But even with that new desire, they would often cross that space and sit down to have conversations late at night. They would talk about how their day went and though she'd try to ask him how he felt, he always switched the topic to her and ask if she felt too much stress during the day.

She spoke to Evi about her nervousness, who would always support her and try to make her feel more confident. And of course, Kaladin had to learn about it at some point.

Besides the two of them, the only other person who knew was Tenadal. They were close and knew a lot of things about each other, but neither Kaladin nor Evi needed to know that.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered. "Also, I know you're wondering how my day went, but it's just the same as always. Training squires and kids. Evi couldn't make it today, by the way. She told me she had sword practice at the same time."

Nili nodded slowly. "I guess that's good. I realize that she might have to use her skills," she said quietly, not wanting to talk much about it. Everyone seemed to avoid the topic.

The Alethi war laws stated that every boy, from whichever house, had to go to the war camps once he turned fifteen. It's where Gavinor, followed by Danid, along with tens of others, went two years ago. It's where their childhood would end forever. They would rest their eyes at night, still as young boys and open them the next day as adults to the sight of bloodshed. A tragic event, at least for everyone who wasn't driven by the idea that dying young was honorable as long as it was in battle. 

And with the war against Odium still being fought, the idea of _girls_ going to war as well was being discussed. The possibility had existed for five years now, but Evi was only told about it three years ago. Still, she took it well, or at least pretended to, and trained even harder than she did before. Perhaps it was out of fun, perhaps to let any tension from her body disappear. Either way, a smart choice considering what could happen. 

* * *

* * *

Nili moved through the crowd, colorful dresses surrounding her. She accidentally stepped on a particularly long skirt. “Sorry!” she exclaimed quickly. If that girl heard it, she didn’t seem to show it. No one cared about anything besides finding out the news.

The results of the test were out, just two days after they took it. Scholars worked fast, it seemed. Her legs pierced through the mass, but only for so much. There were so many people there. “Sorry... can I just?” she tried asking others to move, just slightly, so she could see what was written on a board. No one seemed to notice her.

“Excuse me... I... Oh, Almighty, will you move?!” she shouted. It seemed like a whole lot of pretty, little brightladies heard her then. Well, it was about time.

She could finally look at the results. Two hundred names were on the list! At number thirty, a red line was drawn. That represented the fifty best who got in. Only fifty! She searched for two names. As she did it, all she could think about was the word _please_. 

And then, at number eleven, she saw one name. Evi Kholin. Then, at number nine, the name Nili Stormblessed was written. Her name. It was clear.

”Evi!” she shouted. She ran, faster than ever before, with happiness in her feet. It was in her arms, stomach, back, head, everywhere! She did it! They both did. “Evi!” she said, even louder than before. Oh, they simply must celebrate this!

A party had to be planned, decorations had to be bought, they were guests the had to invite. All for a good, very good, reason.

Finally, she found her, but strangely, she didn’t look so happy, like her usual self. Her head was down and her eyes seemed... lost, like the thoughts in her head were someplace else, far away. Did she get any false news? Did someone tell her she didn’t pass the test?

”We both got in! Can you believe it?” she took her hands and started jumping around, hoping to transfer some of the enthusiasm. However, her words seemed to sadden Evi even more.

This was supposed to be the best day of their life. What was going on?

”I won’t be going to school anymore,” Evi whispered.

”What do you mean?” 

Evi looked up, but only for a second. She couldn’t even meet her eyes. “My father and aunt argued hard against it... They fought so hard, but they had to listen to the majority of the votes.” She paused to take a deep breath. “They just announced that girls have to go to war too.”

And just like that, in a split second, all the happiness she felt was drained from her. She felt weak, almost empty. How did Evi feel then?

With tears in her eyes, Evi somehow found the strength to speak again. “I'll have to go to war, Nili.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got dark REAL quick lmao
> 
> But don't worry, this won't turn into that kind of story, but I will try and make it just slightly more serious  
> -xo, myships


	2. Evi

* * *

It had been seven days since the announcement. She was supposed to be getting ready for the new school, which was supposed to start in a week. Instead, Evi’s only options were to cry or train. She didn’t want to do any of those things.

Eventually, Evi chose to focus on getting ready- she was supposed to meet up with a certain someone after all.

One hour later, showered and touched up, she bumped into Adolin. “Wow, you’re all dressed up. Where are you going?”

Evi turned to look at her father. He had a habit of complimenting the way she looked. Today she wore white pants along with a blue shirt. Havahs were still worn by many, but the latest trend was to dress a bit boyish. Almost everyone had a job these days. With how big their tower was, the number of servants was quite big. Women found that it was much easier to run errands when you’re wearing pants than a skirt and so, a new era of fashion began.

“Oh... Just to hear some music with friends,” she lied. She could get away with it- mother was nowhere to be seen so she couldn’t use Pattern to see if one’s words were truthful or not. “It’s at some fancy new restaurant...”

Adolin nodded slowly but didn’t show any signs as to not believe it. Good, he didn’t need to know where she went _all_ the time and it was just a small lie...

But then he looked at her more carefully and raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lot of makeup you’re wearing Evi...”

No, it was not! Yes, she had a little grey on the eyelids and had painted her lips in a rich red, but who cares what’s too much if you look beautiful?

”Father, you told me I’m allowed to do makeup,” she said.

”Yes, I know. But, you’re still so young. You look nice, but perhaps tone it down in the future? For me?”

What future though? In a matter of months, her face might be covered in blood. She might as well use her time she had to have some fun. But, father was good at hiding worry when he wanted. This sure wasn’t easy for him nor anyone else. There was no point in fighting about this.

”Sure,” was the only thing Evi said and turned to go. “Don’t wait on me for dinner!” she added as she was leaving.

* * *

* * *

Her parents didn’t approve of Pinop Aladar. Actually, not even a handful of people did. He was often rude and didn’t care so much about the world. But, he also had a sense of mysteriousness to him, like from some romantic book, and combined with those wide shoulders, it was just the way she liked it. 

She did notice, however, a few mistakes in his behavior even she couldn’t get over. Like the fact that he was late to their dates two times, or how he wasn’t exactly good at listening to her. 

Still, kissing him would make her forget about Danid. Even with the way he acted, he was good at distracting her. With the recent events, a distraction was just what she needed.

Pinop lay under her, caressing her waist and hips as they kissed. She went through his hair, fingers tangling in the soft curls. When she tugged at one, he moaned. That sound he made would usually be something that made her completely forget about everything else, but not this time. She pulled back.

The disappointment was clear in his eyes the second he opened them. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

”I think I just have a lot of my mind right now...”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on Evi. If it’s the war thing again, it’s really not that big of a deal. Why can’t we just go back go kissing?”

She gaped at him. Not a big deal? Yeah, sure, maybe for him- he didn’t know what it’s like. In fact, he’ll never know what it’s like because while he did have the last name of an Alethi highprince, he grew up in Vedenar and so he didn’t have to follow the same laws.

”I’m really hoping you are joking!” she said as she stood up. As she was reaching to grab her jacket, he grabbed her hand. “No, come on, I’m sorry. If it’s so important for you... we can talk about it.”

He was saying all those things like she was a burden. But still, it seemed he was making an effort even if he wasn’t in the mood to talk and so she sat next to him. “Well, my grandfather is already there with my cousin and...” she wondered whether to tell Pinop about Danid. More importantly, what he meant to her. “... some friend of Gavinor’s.” It was best to leave it at that.

”And the plan is that I just learn about war by being in the camps, not exactly participate in a battle. There is a possibility I actually have to fight, but there’s a small chance that happens. My father will be visiting every two weeks, maybe. He already goes there every month to help with the army, but I won’t be able to come back home for at least a year. I guess it’s all just so strange and sudden to me.”

She finally said the thoughts out loud. She looked at him, wondering how he’d take it.

”Hmm... Are you feeling better, now that you told someone?” he asked. She nodded, a small smile finding its way on her face.

He leaned in and kissed her neck. “Good. Now we can unpause.”

And then the smile fell. “I just remembered,” she began, “my aunt needs my help with sorting out some files.”

She got up, quickly, and put on her boots. Throwing the jacket on her shoulders, she went for the door handle. “Sorry, but you don’t disrespect a queen.”

If he wasn’t so dense most of the time, he’d realize her words had a double meaning.

* * *

* * *

“Evi Kholin, come here!” her mother shouted. It was coming from the main room. 

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no..._

When she entered, she first recognized the person in front of the fireplace. It was father. Even with his back turned to her, she knew it was him.

The next person she saw was Tenadal. He sat at the dining table, with no one else at his side him. He kept his head down, but looked up, only once, to whisper a “sorry”. 

“How could you lie to us about this? Your brother told us!”

And that was her mother. The fury in her voice was clear. It made Evi feel much smaller, even though she was two inches taller than Shallan. “Evi, why?” she asked, sounding confused. “And why would you even _think_ about having intercourse when you’re not even fifteen?”

Evi’s eyes bulged at that. “What are you talking about?” she said. “Tenadal, why on Roshar would you tell them that?”

He at least had the nerve to look at her. “I’m sorry, but father said he wasn’t sure you were saying the truth so they started interrogating me and I knew you planned to see Pinop today. I’m very sorry, but Pattern was around, telling them the truth was the best choice.”

She told Tenadal about him, and her plans. But she only mentioned she might go to his rooms. Was he so clueless to think _that_ was what they would do?

She turned to her mother. She was biting her lip, as if holding in words she shouldn’t say. “I can explain.” Her mother pursed her lips. “You better,” she said firmly. 

“Look, I don’t know how Tenny got the idea for it, but I didn’t do anything with Pinop besides kissing. I truly didn’t and I can see your spren on the wall, mother, so you know I’m telling the truth.”

Her mother scoffed. “First of all, that tone you’re using with me needs to change. Second, are you seriously not going to say anything about the fact that you lied to your father about where you’ll be?”

”I’m sorry, I am! But why can’t we let this go? I mean why is it such a big deal to you?”

”Because you’re our child!” her father suddenly snapped. He rushed over from the fireplace to be in front of her. “Because it _doesn’t_ matter if you’re almost fifteen or fifty, you will always be our child! And if I can’t trust you for your well-being, how can I trust some generals for it?!”

That last part sounded like he greatly pushed himself to say it. His voice was quivering with every word. And his face too, looked like something inside him was slowly shattering into pieces. Evi felt tears forming in her eyes when she realized that what was breaking in him was his heart. She was wrong before- no lie is small to parents when it comes to their children.

“I need a drink,” he muttered as he hastily walked away from the room.

She looked in the direction he went, before facing her mother. Shallan shook her head. It was odd- the woman she turned to whenever she needed help suddenly looked like she didn’t know what to do. “Go to your room. We’ll talk about your punishment later,” she told her softly. “Tenadal, you’re free to go.”

As she neared her chambers, Evi knew she messed up. Messed up bad.

* * *

* * *

Hours after the fight, she watched her father for a few minutes.

He lounged on a sofa, thinking, with a glass of alcohol in his hand. Maybe blue wine, or some other stuff the kitchens had in the pantries these days.

Hiding behind a wall, she couldn’t bring herself to come up to him. But then she remembered one thing- she had to. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward and after another few of them, she was sitting down in front of him.

”You know your mother and I aren’t fond of the boy. You know we always trust you. I need you to tell me why you did it.” He spoke softly, without anger and that lifted some pressure off Evi’s chest. 

“I wanted to be with him at that moment, but I didn’t think you would let me,” she offered. “That’s why I lied.”

Adolin nodded. “Alright.”

”Wait. What? Really?”

He nodded again. “Yes. I know you know you made a mistake and that’s the most important thing. As your parent, I need to accept that you’re growing up and I can’t be angry at you for making choices, even if I don’t quite agree with them.”

It felt like he wasn’t finished.

”But, what I _can_ get mad for is if you choose to lie to me. If you promise me that you won’t do it again, then I’ll promise to try and put this behind us.”

She took the glass from him and set it down on the table. She hugged him tight and she couldn’t risk spilling anything. “I love you,” she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her back, returning the embrace. “And I can’t promise I will always be honest, but I swear I will always try.”

”That’s good enough...”

Later that night, he continued to drink what was left of his wine. Rather than immediately talking bad about Pinop, he asked her what she felt about him and she answered. Honestly. How she was attracted to him, but also how even a month into the relationship, she struggled to find a connection. 

Adolin gave her advice. He said that in his youth he was terrible at relationships, but then he met Shallan. He talked about the way she made him feel when had first met- safe and comfortable. Like he knew her longer than he actually did. “Did the feeling go away?” she asked him.

”No. I’m not as madly in love with like I was fifteen years ago, but I still am very much in love with her. She became my partner, a person I feel knows me better than anyone else. To me, that means everything.”

He spoke so softly and she couldn’t help but wonder if Pinop ever thought of her that way. Even if he didn’t, will she ever meet someone who would? What if she already has and didn’t even know it?

She sighed and then it turned into yawning. “I think I’m gonna go to bed. Good night dad.” 

“Good night.”

* * *

* * *

As she twisted from one side to another on her sheets, Evi couldn’t stop herself from thinking.

What if she really met the love of her life? She had never thought much about true love before. Sure, she found passion and flirting fun. Lately, she just didn’t care as much as about feelings. But, that night, she still found herself imagining it.

Well, he would have to handle her becoming a warrior. He would need to understand her thoughts as much as she did his. Get along with her family, maybe even be friends with them. As much as she liked to rebel, after what her father told her and the fight they all had... She would appreciate it if they approve of that one person.

Evi let herself hope that one day, even if she had to go war in a matter of months, she could find someone to share her life with. 

But she also knew it didn’t matter. She had other, better things to worry about.

War was coming and she couldn’t be so soft there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, my baby evi...


	3. Nili

* * *

"Thank the Almighty they allowed you to come!" Nili said. Evi walked beside her, through the cold corridors of the Bridge four barracks. She had been punished for almost two weeks for lying to her parents. No going out, no spending time together, no reading books... Basically, no fun. It definitely taught Nili never to lie like that to Kal, or at least not have him find out. Sometimes he wouldn’t feel so creative when it came to parenting and he would copy Adolin and Shallan's way. 

It was a good choice, but she’d still prefer not to lose the right to entertainment.

"Yeah, me too. I think they got over it. Besides, we planned to do this for a long time." That they did. Their last four hours were spent shopping, going through not only the fancy stores Evi had connections for but the street markets as well. From stockings and undergarments to dresses and jewelry, they tried on everything the town could offer. Though their hands were full from the many bags the had to carry, their pockets were almost empty. Evi had suggested saving spheres months ago when she was expected to start new classes.

At first, Nili wasn't feeling like it- planning to buy new clothes for a school she wasn't sure she would even get into? It was certainly a wild and, quite frankly, stupid plan to her. But after some thinking, she quickly got a new perspective on it and warmed up to the idea. Saving something for the future seemed nice and, more importantly, wise. Even if she didn't enlist to the school, what of it? A new wardrobe could never hurt.

They stood in front of the door to Nili's room. "Are you sure your father won't mind me being here?" Evi asked.

She rummaged through her satchel, trying to spot the right key. Funny- she only had this one, yet she could never find it. ”Why would he? You've been here before."

"I don't know..." she said as Nili finally unlocked the heavy doors. "He must've heard what happened. I don't want him to... ban you from seeing me because of it." 

"Oh come on, don't think that. My father held you when you were a baby, right? He knows that you're a good kid, you've got nothing to worry about," Nili assured her, but she just shrugged. It was a shame she put so much blame on herself. She even broke things off with Pinop, or, as they now called him, the crem. Now _that_ was a good thing.

It all happened a week ago. Evi still wasn't supposed to go anywhere during her free time, but she broke the rule for a good cause- leaving someone who didn't treat her right. Surprising no one, he didn't take it well. He yelled at her, but she kept her cool tone, calmly explaining why she didn't want to see him anymore. In the end, he seemed to understand and now, they would either nod silently in the halls or ignore each other completely. 

She obviously understood her mistake. Why didn't she believe others did too?

Nili put the bags down next to her bed but went back to where her friend stood immediately after. "Look, you've got nothing to worry about. Let's have some fun before..." She paused. What was she going to say? Before I get to study and do what I've always wanted and you have to go to war? Before I do something that we should have done together?

"You don't have to do a long pause every time, you know,” Evi said, almost a whisper. “I'm happy for you, I really am. So let's just have fun today, alright?"

Nili nodded. Evi was right- they didn't need any dark thoughts to loom over them. The new school was to start tomorrow and she needed to be positive.

* * *

* * *

The next day, she walked through the tower with surprising confidence in her legs, too used to feel much differently on important days, and this one was of great matter. Granted, she did work on improving that over the recent years. Nili would feel even better if she wasn't going by herself, but at least she knew some girls that she was supposed to share her classes with. They were merely acquaintances, but hopefully the times she borrowed them pens was enough to make some of them consider her a friend.

She never quite thought about making more friendships, always thinking she and Evi would stick together. Things had to change now and she would soon have to-

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "Hey!" someone said behind her.

She knew that voice all too well. Somewhat deep, but also gentle, even as a shout.

"Good morning Tenny," she greeted him as he fell into step beside her. The only people who used the nickname were his sisters and brother. Adults addressed him with his full name. So she only called him Tenny when they were alone or when there weren't many people beside them. Other times Tenadal or Ten was enough.

"Big day today, huh? he asked. "Can I walk with you to the oathgates?" She nodded appreciatively but declined his offer to carry her bag, even if it was heavy. As they moved, they talked about a long list of things. His family, how he almost got into a fight with some other boy during horse riding, not long ago.

He seemed to stutter now and then when their arms would accidentally brush against each other. And every time, she would ask if there is anything wrong, but he'd always shrug and continue. How strange he behaved at times...

"Nili, I want to talk to you about something..." They stopped and he looked to the sides before taking out folded papers from the pocket of his military-cut jacket. He extended it to her and she took it carefully, paying attention not to rip it, as it was of great importance to her. It was queen Jasnah Kholin's _Study of spren_.

"Please tell me you've told someone else besides me."

She swallowed hard as she put the papers in her satchel. Thankfully, not many people were around the two of them. "There is nothing important to be told."

He looked at her, a single eyebrow raised, questioning. "You said a spren started following you weeks ago and then you tell me that after the news of the new war laws, you..." He paused and got closer. "You swore the First Ideal."

She couldn't continue to deny it anymore. A spren named Lia had made a Nahel bond with her, but this spren was young and didn’t talk much. Probably didn’t even know how to speak at all. Honestly, though, Nili appreciated it, as it was too strange to have a conversation with a cristal looking spren.

She still didn’t acquire any powers but wanted to determine her order, curiosity getting the best of her. That's why she asked Tenadal to search through one of the copies of the book and rip out some pages. He knew how to read glyphs and recognize certain words. It wasn't much, but enough for him to understand what he was supposed to look for. 

"Look, I promise I will tell my father soon. Just not now.”

He switched back and forth from one leg to another. Nili understood how he felt. She was the first person to want to speak to her father about the subject. It was just so confusing and as much as she wanted him to be, she wasn't sure if he was the right person to tell this too. Kal would worry too much and he didn't need that.

Tenadal took a deep breath, before giving her a nod. "Alright. If you say so...”

They stood there, sharing silence and letting it consume the distance between their bodies. Eventually, she decided someone had to break it. “Is there anything else?” she asked.

“Actually, yes. I have a gift for you,” he said. A gift? What for? Her birthday wasn’t for another couple of months. Whatever it was, it must be good, given by the smile on his face.

Tenadal reached into his pocket and took out something that looked like a spanreed. “It’s something my grandmother is working on- a mini spanreed. It’s light, so it’s easy to carry around,” he spoke. “We can have it connected to the one I have myself.” He licked his lips. What was he nervous about? Did he think she was not going to like the present?

“You told me once that when you’re bored during lectures, you like to draw. So, I thought, maybe you could make a drawing for your favorite Kholin boy?” 

She raised one of her bushy dark eyebrows but laughed. “Well, my favorite Kholin boy is baby Nalan,” she told him in a way to make sure he recognizes it’s a joke. “But, sure. I’ll make you a drawing or two...”

The corners of his mouth twirled and she couldn’t help but return it, her smile wide and showing teeth. Then their eyes met. Her deep brown eyes stared right into his bright blue ones. Sometimes, she would catch herself getting lost in them. There was a feeling that always followed after and it scared her. It was unfamiliar and maybe even all-consuming. But, this time, it seemed like they both looked at each other perhaps a second longer than what she allowed herself to.

And then the oathgates activated. Whatever moment they had just shared ended and they said their goodbyes. That was for the best.

  
Nili met him years ago. Why did she now feel different around him?

She shook her head- there was no need to think more about what happened- and continued towards the Thaylen gate. As she waited for it to open, she turned the fabrial in her hands, inspecting it. Her fingers went over the wood and she noticed how something was carved into it. _Just relax,_ it said _._

* * *

* * *

“I hope you all know that these lectures will be one of the hardest experiences of your lives.”

The person speaking was an aging woman. She had a tall and curvaceous figure, and anyone would assume she was from Alethkar if it wasn’t for her hair. The blonde streaks looked like they were natural and not colored, like on some women. 

“I assume that many of you already know my name, but for those of you who do not, I would like to introduce myself,” the woman said. “My name is Sedena Hajahal.”

Sedena was a well-known poetry writer. There were rumors she had wrote novels with content the church didn’t approve of, so they were never published. For a while, the subject was all the court talked about. Every other work of hers that could be found in a library was exquisite. It was understandable as to why she was to teach literature.

That was the first class of the day and though Nili felt alright at the moment, everything could change. 

Sometimes she could see her fears from far away and be ready to fight them. Other times, fear would creep up on her, it’d be unexpected and hard to defeat. She’d try and suppress the unneeded concerns, but it was as if a single soldier tried to defeat an army. 

Thankfully, brightlady Sedena didn’t seem unfriendly or anything to worry about.

Her tone made her appear as strict, yes, but that didn’t necessarily mean she was unkind. Her father was always serious during practice, but she would never call him a bad person, never in a thousand years. Sure, Kaladin was grumpy. Very grumpy on certain days, when something bad happened, but even then it was clear that his heart was good.

”And before we begin our lesson, I wish to add that each of you has the potential to do great things. Do not be afraid to take the steps towards it, whatever you choose your goal to be. Now, take out your papers,” Sedena said as she took her seat at a wide table, in the front- a place only for teachers.

That was good advice, inspiring. As she did what was asked of her, Nili though how she could definitely like this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this chapter turned out, but haha let's just move on from that :)))) *nervous laughter*


	4. Evi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dadolin. That's all.
> 
> Also, people are fighting (but only for practice).

"You did what?!", Evi shouted. It felt somewhat wrong to do so, especially since it wasn't all excitement that she felt, but worry and anger too. She feared that the ladder would show in her voice and that could, at times, make her friend uncomfortable. But still... Why did she keep this from her? Why hide this?

"I realize I shouldn't have kept this from you, but I didn't know how to tell you", Nili defended herself. She had that innocent look in her eye, the really apologetic one that said that she truly means what she says. No one could ever look at her once that expression appeared on her face and get mad or find it hard to forgive a mistake.

"I don't know, how about you sit me down for starters?" She was still speaking loudly, but also accurately- it would've certainly been better than spilling it out quickly while they waited in a line for chouta. Did she want Evi to choke on her food from the plain shock of finding out her friend is a Knight Radiant? Or had, at least, bonded a spren.

She needed to calm herself down. It wasn’t doing any good for anyone- not for her, for Nili or anyone else around here who might see a distressed young brightlady and find it suspicious. 

”Do you at least know what order you are?” Evi asked. That could certainly help them understand the situation better, as she thought Nili must’ve found this confusing as well. They both had family members who were Surgebinders. Not only that, they grew up in a world full of them, but becoming one seemed like something each person had to figure out for themselves.

”No, not yet,” Nili said. “And I was kind of hoping you could help me with it...”

* * *

* * *

They later agreed to meet up at Nili's rooms the next day, but after finishing up the chouta- sweet, delicious chouta from the street market- they said their goodbyes to each other. Both had other things to do that day and there were still a few hours left until nightfall. That’s when the training grounds closed up unless, of course, you had scheduled a visit with the ardents. 

  
Evi needed to get to practice, one that she had arranged with her father. He was a busy man and tried to be there for his children as much as possible, but it was hard to do that with four of them. Not to mention that each one of them got up to some trouble. It must've been hard to handle being a leader, a highprince _and_ a good father, though as far as his kids were concerned, he was succeeding in all.

When she was younger, he’d bring her everywhere with him, carrying her on his shoulders. She would sit and watch intently as he spared with someone and let out a loud giggle as he pretended to get wounded. Or she'd compliment him when he was at his tailor, usually ordering matching outfits for the two of them, and think that she and only she had a daddy so handsome, good and kind. None of that changed, except for one thing and that was his lack of time. Sometimes she would get jealous, although she never liked to admit it, when her siblings got all the attention and sometimes even angry when politics preoccupied him. But she understood and pushed herself to simply appreciate spending time with him rather than sulk and whine because of not having enough of it. 

She had her usual practice with the ardents or other generals other days in the week. This was supposed to be a rest day, but she’d rather spend it training. Not only would it be spent with family, but also be a fun activity.

A part of Evi reminded her that it wasn't about enjoyment anymore, but the importance to get the training if she didn’t want to be killed in battle. A dark part of her, at the back of her head, that needed to be silenced. 

_Just because the stakes are high now, doesn't mean I can't feel about it the way I used to._

She shook herself and scanned the sand field. Guards stood in the corners, holding their spears or swords, whichever was assigned to them. It didn’t take long for her to find her father. 

As she neared him, she noticed a small figure in front of him. It was little Nal, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and watching their father with the same gleam of amazement in his eyes as she once did. Her father was putting protection over the sharblades, but he still managed to notice his daughter. "Nal, your sister is here. Go say hello."

Nalan got up and ran, his little legs slowly bringing him to Evi. Picking him up, she pecked his cheek. She missed the time her other siblings' cheeks were so soft and squishy and adorable. She hoped he'd stay so small like that forever and not outgrow her someday. It would be strange if she had to look up at him whenever she scolded him, as she guessed would have to happen at some point. Eventually, her father came up to them and took him in his arms. "His nursemaid should come any minute now, so we can start soon," Adolin whispered. 

* * *

* * *

Evi attacked.

She ran across the field and swung her sword high. Then their weapons clashed, intensely and with great strength from each opponent. Years of lifting weights had prepared her for moments such as these in which she had to rely on her muscles. This was a moment of two fighters pushing their weapons against one another as if trying to see how long it takes until they broke. She glanced at her father who, though tried not to make any sounds that could imply this wasn't easy for him, just couldn't hide the drops of sweat on his forehead.

_That's a good sign old man, let's keep playing the game._

She gritted her teeth. If done only slightly harder, it might be painful for her. She couldn't allow anything to possibly slow her down or distract her, not at this moment especially. Evi shook her head and focused on draining all the power in her arms. In a few seconds, however, it seemed Adolin was about to get the upper hand. This technique was a mistake. It should have been clearer to her soon- why bother testing her arm energy with such a man? One that had been in many battles and countless training like these, who was forty and experienced-

It suddenly clicked. He might've been experienced, but if there was anything more important to fighting than strength, it was speed. Speed and flexibility. And who better to possess the two, then a young body like hers?

She squatted down, dropping on one leg. She used the other, spinning around her available hand, to kick her father from behind. It was a loud hit, the sound spreading through the training grounds making all the other visitors look at them.

Adolin lay down on his stomach, one half of his face buried deep into the sand, the other looking both shocked and impressed at the same time. He tried to get up, but she had him pinned down. It brought old memories of the two of them in that same position, at the same place, only this time it was real. It wasn't a parent that liked to play theatrics with his daughter, no. This was real, exciting fighting.

He slapped his hand on the ground a few times before she got the hint and let go. Quickly getting up, he groaned and looked sideways. "It seems we've gotten ourselves an audience," he said. Curious, she followed his gaze and true enough, it wasn't a few people that spared a look at the two of them as she thought before. It was at least ten people who watched the scene carefully. Well, it was good she fought well this time, otherwise, all the attention would be much more embarrassing.

"Evi, I'm amazed. What is this, the fourth or fifth time that you beat me?" Usually, getting some praise, especially from her father, made her confident and joyful. This time it made her look down, a shy smile forming on her lips. She _did_ feel proud of herself, yet his words also scared her. She was a good fighter and many people, important people, already knew that. But how good exactly? What if someone thinks of her as capable enough to immediately fight in a battle?

She was getting used to the idea of war, the reality of it coming to her in just a few months, once she turns fifteen. Just two hours ago, she was noting to herself how she shouldn't feel so bad about something she liked doing. Still, new ideas of problems that could occur came up to her often, making her lose herself in her thoughts. 

"Yeah... Yes, I think so." She'll have to face those problems- whichever ones and wherever they happened- and that wasn't possible if she had her back turned to them.

"You're getting better every session. Tell me, where did you learn the kick thing?" Adolin raised an eyebrow. 

Evi shrugged. "I don't know, to be truthful. It was more of an instinct than something I learned..."

"It's a neat trick. Oh, look- someone is asking for you," he said and pointed to a servant. The young man was dressed stylishly and held a letter in his hand. His pants were violet and his shirt of the same color, only with an added shine to it and pearls on the neckline. He had a round face and the outfit seemed tight around him, given by the redness of his plump cheeks. "I bring you an invitation, brightlady."

She inspected it, not bothering to read thoroughly, only the bits and pieces that were important. "My friend Anita, the one I trained with when I was younger, is inviting me to her party. There's going to be many guests apparently. Can I go?"

Her father thought for a minute. The spat they had recently didn't seem to bother him anymore, but he clearly paid more attention to her whereabouts now. His eyebrows were furrowed for several seconds, but he soon agreed. Thank the Almighty, she hadn't seen that girl in what felt like ages. Well, she did see her sometimes, but glances weren't enough. It had been so long since they gossiped and had girl talks like when they were younger.

That celebration sounded like a fun way to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but honestly, it was so fun to write! Next week is gonna be much longer, I promise !!!


	5. Nili

Why was this man so adamant about talking as fast as it was humanly possible? Seriously! This teacher did not care about the cramps in her wrists or the dizziness in her head at all! He really took all the fun out of biology. That class was supposed to be interesting- plants and animals and the way they work with people. 

Nili struggled to write everything down, but it was relieving to know she wasn’t the only one. Everyone was focused on their papers, head bowed down, carefully listening to their teacher’s words. Initially, Nili tried to make her notes look pretty and organized, but after missing a number of important topics, her writing became messy and barely readable to anyone else besides her, as long as her notes were complete.

  
“And that would be how plants make energy!” he finished.

Thank the Almighty!

“We must talk about a task you will have and will certainly affect your overall grade. It is a project for which you will have one month to do,” the man said. His name was Gorran, but everyone called him ‘The Spitter’ when gossiping. It didn’t help that his work was internationally acclaimed- he simply wasn’t likable with his constant frown, judgmental eyes, and body odor. Not to mention that everyone felt sorry for the students in the first row that got his saliva on their heads- hence the nickname.

”You will each choose your own topic, but it must be about herbs. You can talk about the way your herb of choice is built or what it's used.”

He looked around the room getting a good look at each one of them. “It’s up to you.”

* * *

* * *

"Get in here!” Evi shouted. “Close the door!”

Nili followed the orders, completing them in an excited rush. It was finally time for discovery.

She needed to find out which Radiant she was or... will grow into... She was confused, that was for sure. That’s what friends are for though right? To help and stand by each other when one gets superpowers? Maybe not in some world, but in this world, that had to be the norm.

Evi sat on the bed, already putting together the bits and pieces of paper that could help them. “Do you understand what it says?” Nili asked joining her on the mattress. 

“Fortunately, I do, but I don’t think it’s enough for you to be completely sure. You need to ask your spren for the most correct answer.”

Well, that wasn’t quite possible. The entire reason she had to do it like this is because her spren _isn’t talkative_. Either she’s extremely shy or doesn’t know how to speak, but there was something about the spren that was strange. Not suspicious, as she heard some bad spren could be, just strange. 

“Can’t. I haven’t spoken to her twice in my life.”

The only time they communicated is when she shouted ‘WORDS!’ some months ago, during her preparation for the grand test. Certain books said that making a Nahel bond can be influenced by a weak immune system and when a person is stressed and tired, they become less healthy. It allows for a spren to get attached to their spirit for a time being- until they get better- or, in this case, much longer, perhaps forever. 

“There are some characteristics of different orders. Maybe we should check which ones you’ve got?” Nili nodded and sat up straight as if preparing to answer a school question. 

“Do you prefer to be alone or with others?”

Well... friends were good, but she could do so much by herself in her free time- arrange her room and decorate, read and still have fun. 

“Alone, I think.”

”Alright! Next question,” Evi said crossing out the other option. “Do you keep to yourself or like to share with others?”

”I talk with you and my father, but I’d say it’s the first time.”

Evi crossed out words again, then gaped at her, then back at the paper. “What’s going on?”

”Is your spren here?” Evi asked. Nili nodded and pointed to a corner where a small crystal chose to be. “Oh, Almighty! You’re a Truthwatcher!”

”I’m... a what? Truthwatcher, seriously?”

Evi waved the papers up in the air, already on her two feet. “Yes! I thought maybe a Lightweaver or an Elsecaller with your answers, but then I saw the same could be for this order. That’s why I asked you about the spren and see what it looked like.”

She took Nili by the shoulders and shook them lightly with a wide grin on her face. “Are you not excited?”

“I am!” she answered, a smile forming on her face as well. “I just didn’t expect that!” Perhaps a Lightweaver, like her friend said, as she did always like to draw. She hated lies though... Maybe an ability to fly like her father? It didn’t matter, healing others might not have looked as awesome, but it was just as important. 

”Have fun then- you’re stuck with my family as your mentors forever.”

* * *

* * *

Evi put a lot of effort into her look tonight. That dress was gorgeous! All shades of yellow were packed into this long piece of clothing cut to the latest fashion so that it had tight sleeves and fell to the floor. Evi’s hair was half up in a bun and the other half was curled with wet towels so it could drop in light waves down her back. 

She had some light makeup on, almost completely bare and natural. Sometimes she’d choose dark colors, almost outlining her entire eye with a wet, black pencil. In other situations, she would choose only a soft pink on her cheeks and lips, like now. There was no in-between, however, it all depended on her mood.

”Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? You know Anita, right? And she likes you!”

“I wish I could, but there is a class assignment. Your grandmother gave me a pass to the tower gardens so I could study the herbs.”

Evi puckered her lips. “That’s a shame, this won’t be as fun without you.” She took her hand, gripping only her fingers. “Perhaps you could come in with me for a minute? Say hello and stuff...”

Nili jumped from one foot to another, biting her lip and wondering what to do. The parties Evi had gone on before sounded like those of adults and even dangerous, but she still felt tempted to see what it all actually looked like. Was it really all worth waking up with a headache? Maybe she could answer some of her personal questions first and have plants wait a little. “Fine, but just for a short time!”

Together, they entered the party room which was already filled with smoke and a smell that made her nose scrunch and stomach twist, already regretting her decision. The room was split in half, by genders, but Evi mentioned that they’d always get mixed up by the end of the night.

On one side, a large table was placed in the middle with bottles of alcohol that she didn’t know where allowed at such gatherings. Some boys stood at the sides nervously and then there was a group of young men making all the noise, howling with laughter. The latter was much bigger than the former, not just in the physical sense of being buffier, but you could tell it was mentally too. The way they drank their beverage, it was clear they knew what they were doing and the easiness of moving around the party was enough for Nili to know these people had attended these kinds of events before.

On the other part of the room, giggling carried through the air that smelled of flowers and fruit. Girls seemed a lot happier than boys, but even there you could see differences. Some girls wanted to have fun and young women that stood out by making the fun of what it was. Nili knew of the hidden jealousy and spitefulness they could hold in their smile and unfortunately had to learn it the hard way. But you couldn't be surprised by that behavior- if you want to have a delicate flower, don't be surprised when it grows thorns.

”Evi!” one of the young men shouted. “Come here, I saved you your favorite!”

”A Herdaz blue? Where did you find it?” Evi asked as she practically jumped to the table and inspected the drink before pouring it into a small cup. Downing it, she whooped and put her arms up in the air. 

Ritoh, the one that called for Evi, she had met years before. Of course, at the time, he behaved judgmentally and unpleasantly and all kinds of wrong. Over the years, he apologized and Nili thought he grew into a good lad. Always saying hello to the former teachers and mentors, helping out when needed. She could even call him a friend of hers.

”Hey Nili,” he smiled at her. 

“Hey!” she waved. Evi had gone to the girls’ section, probably to greet the ones that she liked and give a rude stare to those that spread rumors about her. Oh and congratulate the birthday girl, but she had other priorities.

”Is Pinop going to come?” Nili asked taking him by surprise. Did he think she wouldn’t know about her best friend’s love life? “And if so, please keep them away.”

Ritoh shrugged. “That Aladar guy doesn’t deserve her. In fact, he doesn’t deserve anyone if you ask me, but I’ll say it’s not my business and stay out of their relationship problems.”

”Ritoh, please! Meddle if you must, just try to keep her from doing anything she might regret.” She stepped closer, so they were face to face and no one else could hear them. “Come on you know how Evi can be- you’ve held her hair while throwing up three times already.”

He looked down, clenching his jaw. “I’ll try my best, but I won’t be here for the entire night. I’m leaving in an hour.”

She looked over at Evi, who laughed with Anita. They were in a weird position, a half-hug, but they didn’t seem uncomfortable as they laughed into each other’s neck.

She seemed... happy.   
  


Nili went over to congratulate Anita and then said a quick goodbye to them both. She had an entire project to work on, not to mention that she would go to the gardens with Tenadal who was already waiting for her outside.

There might have been some incidents, but Evi had handled alcohol well countless times as well. She needed to let her do this one by herself and at least hope that it will all go fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babydoll!!!


	6. Evi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a lot of mentions of alcohol and drinking, so if you are uncomfortable with those things, don’t read this chapter or read at your own risk!

“Give me another one!” Ritoh screamed. A short-haired, tall boy reached for a glass bottle. In it, a blue-colored drink that was marked as highly intoxicating.

”Stop! Don’t you think that’s enough drinking for you?” Evi asked. She knew she wasn’t the best person to talk about the amount of alcohol one consumed, but this time, she didn’t have a problem with it. Now, it was all about control and she had it.

Ritoh frowned. “I don’t know,” he cried, throwing his hands in the air weakly. Cautiously, she took them in his own, gently and with great protectiveness. She helped him step off the table he had been on and led them both to the washroom. Privies were separated of course, but both men and women could use some cleaning water before they'd enter the divided sections. His hair was messy and full of little knots that certainly needed a good brush. 

"I told you not to drink five at once," she said. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face with a cold washcloth and breathing softly. "I know, I'm sorry."

Putting an arm around him, right arm for courtesy's sake, she started searching for a guard to escort him back to his rooms. Mentally, she made a list of things that needed to be ordered- tea in the morning, soup, lots of bread for breakfast, medicine... He'll need to sleep longer than usual, so telling the maids not to disturb him was definitely a task. She handed him over to a guard and told him to inform the cooks of everything that Ritoh would need, but didn't mention the cleaners as she wanted to do that by herself tomorrow.   
  


Not having to study left her time to train, but after doing it consistently every day, it got boring as a routine. She needed to try new things and now, even giving new orders sounded exciting.

"Stay careful Kholin," he murmured, standing in front of the door with her, the guard waiting dutifully. "You too. We'll meet tomorrow, Ritoh. Now go to sleep."

After that was finished she went to get back to the party where, as she predicted, everyone forgot about propriety, and both boys and girls mixed up. _Some even more than others_ , she thought as she saw two guests leaving the party hand in hand with a rebellious look in their eyes. It seemed everything had been taken care of and she could resume enjoying the festivity.

"Do you mind helping me as well?"

Or not. She knew that voice. 

Turning around to face Pinop Aladar, she placed a smirk on her face. "What for? Because I can think of a number of areas you're in desperate need of help." She eyed him from head to toe. "This evening's wardrobe perhaps?"

That was a lie. Out of all the young men at court, he had one of the best styles and not just in clothing. Yes, his shirts and coats always matched his shoes, but it was more than that. He always wore the best cologne that smelled of fresh wood and ice and moved within long steps, all while turning his back slightly, just enough for everyone to notice the broadness of his shoulders. Other boys, detested him for showing off like that, but it didn't matter to him.

Because he was every girl's dream.

"Actually, I want to apologize for how I behaved earlier during the day and it would help if you listened."

The smile fell off her face. An apology? This wasn't how she thought this exchange would go. "I listened to your explanation once and made a deal to act civil after we ended our relationship because I thought we both wanted to act mature. Then this morning, you get in a fight with my friend because he was talking to me!"

She couldn't believe it when she heard what happened. A boy her age wanted advice on kata and after she left, a messenger was sent to tell her that the same boy's nose was bleeding after being attacked.

"I know Evi, I know..." He looked around the room helplessly, running a hand through his hair. "But I truly am sorry. I got angry, but I already made amends with the guy. Now, I just need to make things right with you because I know I've offended you."

As fun and delightful he could be in the past, this might have been one of the few times she'd seen him look so earnest. "Getting mad was bad and acting on it was even worse. Please forgive me."

Evi drew her lips into a line, wondering what to do. What he did was absolutely childish, irrational, and above all _wrong_. But on the other hand, he apologized to both of them and truly appeared to be honest. "It's alright," she caved in. "But you're buying me a drink as an extra sorry. Got it?"

He smiled broadly. "Absolutely."

* * *

* * *

"Truth or dare everybody!" Anita yelled. She had a gold ornament in her hair, just right for her tan skin and bright green eyes. Ritoh looked just like her, but an older male version, except that she was used to seeing him on the training grounds every week while Anita had more or less turned her attention to the court. After months of catching only glimpses of her and addressing each other shortly and quickly in passing, today she got a good look at her, inside and out. 

She had obvious permanent makeup on her eyelashes, though she denied it at said she preferred her face staying natural. Even so, she took pride in the way her hair look when styled and she did it rightfully, Evi thought, seeing how the girl's curls were twirled to perfection. Her breasts had gotten bigger, along with her hips, but the curves suited her. When Evi asked about how her education was going, she brushed off as unimportant. Her parents had tried enrolling her in a special school in Northern Alethkar, but she didn't make the cut. 

Apparently, though, not getting into that academy didn't bother her at all and she already has her eyes on choosing an art. She said she's leaning towards music, specifically the harp. That took Evi by surprise- a harp was something lower positioned lighteyed women played, but she said nothing of it. Anita also added, _i_ _nsisted_ , that courting wasn't in the plan for her, which too sounded strange coming from someone who used to not shut up about boys.

"Let's gather around!" Pinop shouted from beside her. He offered to keep her company and she took it hesitantly, but eventually found that this way, she could see if he actually made some progress in his behavior. But, other than that, time spent with him was exciting and parties were meant to be that way.

Some people had chosen to stay out of the game, but there were ten of them at the table which was enough to play. "Who wants to start?" Anita asked. 

"Let me," Pinop offered. "Evi. Truth or dare?"

She squinted her eyes at him. Was he challenging her? "Dare."

He bit his lip as if questioning himself, but he laughed it off. "I dare you to kiss me."

Around them, everyone gasped and widened their eyes and honestly, she wanted to do the same, but she kept her expression still or at least tried to, as much as she could. In spite of her lack of reaction, she was able to read his. His eyes gleamed of danger and his mouth had mischievously twirled just enough for her, and no one else, to notice. He _was_ challenging her. 

She stood up, ready to make a bad decision she'd want to forget the next day. He got up as well and as the guests watched, holding him by his shoulders, she pressed her lips to his. Mouth opening against the other, his arm went around her waist. Someone cheered, to which she moved the hand gripping the back of Pinop's neck to show _whoever_ a rude gesture. When she got out of the embrace, she wiped his bottom lip with a finger and went back to her seat as if nothing happened. 

He sat down and, after a minute or so, took out a bottle from his pocket. "What's that?" she whispered to him as others went back to playing.

"A personal preference." Evi raised an eyebrow and he continued. "I don't like what they serve here, so I brought my own."

She thought for a moment. "Can I have some?"

He extended it to her and she carefully sipped it. "Wow! This is strong!" She coughed, feeling the familiar burn in her throat. It wasn't bad, just unexpected. "Isn't it?" She brought the bottle to her mouth, then eyed him, before taking another swig.

This she hadn’t tried before and there was excitement in something unfamiliar. She didn’t want to drink too much of it though, but it wasn’t such a big deal. She did have control and Nili worried too much about her, alcohol wasn’t so bad anyway.


End file.
